


Dorian's Descendants Short Stories

by MrGreen103



Series: Dorian's Dimension [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Bound, Denial, F/F, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Femdom, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreen103/pseuds/MrGreen103
Summary: Short stories that follow the descendants of Dorian, the main character of "Impregnating The Galaxy"Each chapter is a different story that follows a different characterFetishes that are used are listed in the title of each chapter, so you can find which stories are the most appealing to you
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Dorian's Dimension [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795402
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Kiran (Orgasm Denial, Femdom, Edging, Bondage)

Name: Kiran  
Relationship: Dorian’s son  
Mother: Emily

The heavy steel doors closed behind Kiran, cutting him off from the rest of the world. There was no escaping now.

“Kiran, I assume?” A woman asked. She looked as if she were only a few years older than him, with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. A pair of round glasses concealed her dark brown eyes, and a form-fighting white bodysuit clung to her attractive body. She was standing a few feet in front of him, next to a table. Two female guards were on either side of her, wearing a similar bodysuit and wielding strange blasters that he had never seen before.

He was too focused on her suit to notice the question. His eyes traced along the shape of her body, imaging what she’d look like without the latex-like material concealing her curves.

She observed him studying both her and the guards. “Ah, well that’s exactly why you’re here. You’re quite the little pervert, aren’t you Kiran?” She remarked, despite him being the tallest out of the four in the reception room.

The remark snapped his attention back to her. “And you think you’re going to cure me of that?” He said with a smirk.

She looked down at the data pad she was carrying, ignoring his comment. “Let’s see...you were sent to a military training camp after you got a neighbor’s daughter pregnant at a young age. Then, you were sent here after knocking up one of your fellow trainees at the same military camp? Guess that didn’t work, did it?”

Kiran’s face grew red as his actions were read aloud. 

“It also says here that you were sent to this facility at the request of the second girl’s father?”

“I didn’t know that her family was rich!” He yelled.

The doctor smiled. “Rich, and powerful. However, we’ll discuss that later. Please remove your clothing and place your belongings on the table.”

“What do you…”

The doctor held up a hand to silence him. “As I said, later. Now, please do as I’ve asked.”

Kiran looked at each of the guards, knowing that he didn’t have much of a choice. Hesitantly, he began to strip. He tried to ignore the face that three attractive girls were watching him as he removed his underwear, exposing his naked cock to them.

The guards looked to each other with a giggle as the doctor walked over to the table. She picked up the only way bye to that had been in the room when he entered, bringing it over to his naked body.

“What’re you doing?” He said, his calm voice now showing hints of uncertainty.

She held the object up for him to see. His stomach dropped when he realized what it was: a chastity cage.

“Wait...I have to wear that…?”

She nodded. “It’s the rules. All patients must wear their cages. Now please, hold still.”

He moved to get away, but the guards quickly put a stop to any hope of him remaining unchaste when they aimed their weapons at him. He begrudgingly stayed put, allowing the doctor to slide his cock into it, locking it tight. He was at least a small bit relieved to see that the cage allowed him room to get an erection. Although the thought of being constantly hard with no way to pleasure himself made him unsure whether that was actually better than no erection at all.

The doctor took a moment to appreciate the sight of her new patient. “Just the way I like it, all locked up.” 

Her words didn’t assure him of his new situation.

“Now Kiran, I am Dr Vunjall. I run this facility, and everything that happens inside of it. You will do exactly as I ask, when I ask, understood?”

“Uh..yeah, sure. I got it. I’ve got to say though, I’m not sure how this’ll ‘cure’ me of my lust.” 

The doctor grinned. “It’s not supposed to. Now come, I’ll show you to your room.”

“Wait, what the hell are you talking about? Isn’t that why I’m here?!” He asked as he followed the doctor out of the room. Another set of heavy doors slid shut behind him.

“That’s what we have to tell your family, yes. The real reason is that you pissed someone off. Someone with a lot of money.” 

Kiran’s situation seemed to get worse and worse. “Oh god, you mean that girl’s rich father?”

She nodded, continuing to lead him through the facility. They passed many other ‘patients’ who were locked in padded cells, all wearing similar chastity cages. “He wasn’t very happy when he found out that you knocked up his daughter. Luckily for him that’s why this place exists, for people like him to pay us to punish people like you. And trust me, he has more than enough money to spend on your punishment!” 

Kiran considered running, but the guards watched him too carefully. Not to mention the fact that he had absolutely no way to get through the giant locked doors. “You’re...insane!”

“No, Kiran. I’m only doing my job. Why shouldn’t I be able to enjoy it at the same time?” She asked, her grin only widening. They reached another padded cell and the guards unlocked the door. “Here we are, this is where you’ll be spending the next six months. Oh, and try to get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow on your first day.”

He didn’t even have time to respond before the guards pushed him in, locking the door behind him. The trio walked away, leaving him to his thoughts. 

***

Kiran spent the beginning of the night trying to figure out any way to unlock the chastity cage. Of course, however, it was impossible to get free of.

He was awoken when someone kicked him, and he realized that he must have fallen asleep at some point. Since there wasn’t a bed in the cell, he slept on the cushions that covered every inch of the room.

“Wake up!!” Someone yelled after the kick, and he saw that it was one of the female guards.

He clumsily got to his feet, still drowsy from his sleep. He was shoved out of the cell, waking him up completely.

“Good morning Kiran, are you ready to begin?” Dr Vunjall said, waiting for him in the hall. 

“Guessing I don’t have a choice.” He replied, glaring at her.

“You’re right, you don’t. Follow me.”

He was led by the doctor and her guards to a white room with tiles covering the floor. Kiran’s eyes widened when he spotted the large table in the shape of an X, a shackle at each corner. “What’re you going to do to me…”

The guards grabbed him by the arms, forcing him forward. They were both smaller than him, but had a surprising amount of strength. They forced him onto the table, pulling his arms apart before locking them above his head in the shackles. He thrashed his legs, but they managed to get a hold of them and lock them into place, restraining him on his back against the X. 

The doctor unlocked his cage, sliding it off of his dick. It felt good to be free of it, but he knew that it didn’t bode well for what they had planned.

“What’re you doing?! YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE! INSA-“ he was cut off when she slid a ball gag into his mouth, locking it around his head. He was unable to move or speak. Next, they put a blindfold over his eyes, robbing him of one of his last senses. All he could do was listen with intense anticipation. 

“I hope you enjoy this, because the only time your cock will be out of that cage is during these sessions.” Dr Vunjall remarked, her tone smug. 

A few seconds passed, seeming like an eternity in his blinded state. He was completely at the mercy of the crazed doctor, unable to defend himself in any way.

His cock was already hard due to his arousal. He had masturbated at least twice a day before entering the facility, which he was unable to do at all during the night. His balls felt full, as if they were patiently awaiting the release that hadn’t come. 

He yelped into the gag when he felt the tip of a feather lightly flick the underside of his dick. 

Vunjall laughed, sending a quick attack of her feather at his tip. “What, are you ticklish?” She said, moving the feather up and down the side of his shaft. 

He wiggled, trying to speak through the gag. The only thing that came out were muffled begs.

He felt another feather against his sensitive skin, seemingly maneuvered by her other hand. The two feathers licked up and down his cock, moving quickly. 

Being blindfolded forced him to concentrate on every movement, every single nerve that screamed as the feather tips tickled all over his length. He was squirming, trying his hardest to get away.

The doctor giggled, slowly focusing her feathers’ movements closer and closer to the underside of his cock. She reached it, moving both feathers up and down while alternating which direction they moved. 

The sensation was intense, and he soon found himself slowly approaching orgasm. He got closer, and closer, nearing the edge. He clenched his fists hard, feeling himself getting as close as possible. His balls readied themselves, his orgasm in his grasp. He felt his body clench up, the feathers pushing him right up to his peak...and….

The feathers stopped. All stimulation ceased. He pulled on his shackles, panicking as his orgasm began sliding out of his reach. He groaned loudly into the gag, a feeling of intense frustration at being denied release.

Dr Kunjall ran her finger up his shaft as she spoke. “Oh? Did I forget to tell you? In this facility, orgasms are banned.” She said, taking great joy in her words. “As long as you’re locked up in here, you’ll never be allowed to cum!”

Kiran was filled with renewed panic. Never being allowed to cum? That was inhumane! His sentence was three months, could he last that long? He thrashed in his bindings, knowing full well that he couldn’t. 

“Aww don’t act like that...you don’t even deserve your orgasms anyways!” She said, laughing cruelly. 

He heard the sound of her walking a few steps away, before returning to his side. His body tensed, not knowing what to expect next. 

His cock tingled as he felt her hand grasp around it, wearing a glove made out of a material similar to latex. She squeezed as she slid her hand down, causing him to moan. It felt as if he was entering the tightest pussy he had ever experienced.

Reaching the base of his shaft, she switched directions and began moving up, giving him an excruciatingly slow and tight handjob. 

He let his head fall back, enjoying the sensations of her expert touch. She knew exactly how to position her hand, where to apply the most pressure, which speed to drive him crazy with desire, and where all of his sweet spots were. His toes curled as pleasure flooded his body.

It didn’t take long until he was approaching the familiar feeling of the release he craved. He felt it growing...and growing...and growing...building up to the explosion of pleasure that he was practically addicted to. He got right up to it...and the doctor quickly withdrew her hand, leaving him on the edge. He bucked his hips in desperation, hoping more than anything that he’d slide into a pussy that would finish him off. Of course, no such thing happened. He was left there, squirming as yet another orgasm slipped away.

She gave him a few seconds to savor the feeling of fresh denial, before resuming her skillful handjob. 

Once again, he was brought to the edge, only to have all stimulation stopped before he felt any kind of relief. He arched his back, crying out in frustration into the gag, now dripping with drool.

The doctor edged him over and over, never once allowing him to experience the pleasure of cumming. 

Kiran was certain that an hour had passed, tears streaming down his face from underneath the blindfold. He felt as if his balls would burst.

Then a second hour passed. Then another, then another, and finally he lost track. Orderlies periodically took over for the doctor, allowing her to rest. Their skill was no less torturous than Vunjall’s.

He had no idea how many times he had been denied, as they seemed countless. Each time he was sure that he could push himself over the edge if he concentrated hard enough. Yet, each time they knew the exact moment to stop. 

He was nothing but a whimpering mess by the time the session ended, unable to even continue begging into his gag.

The guards locked his chastity cage back on and unshackled him, removing the gag and blindfold. The light was too bright for him to open his eyes, and his muscles had been too worn out from all of the struggling and thrashing that the guards had to help him back to his cell.

His cock was more sore than it had ever felt, yet it remained as hard as possible, as if it held out hope that it would find release. It didn’t.

That’s how every day of the three months progressed. Hours of edging, followed by nights full of wet dreams as he desperately tried to masturbate despite it being impossible.

He never knew how long the day’s session would last, or how many times he’d be edged. Sometimes the doctor would drag out each one, keeping him at the brink of orgasm for as long as her skills allowed. Other days she seemed like she was trying to break her record from the previous day, quickly stopping all sensations on his cock the moment she felt he was close enough. 

At the start of each session she made the lesson that she was trying to impose on him extremely clear: ‘Boys don’t cum!’

Kiran begged her non stop over and over each time he saw her to let him orgasm. She only answered with “you know the rules, orgasms are banned!” every single time he asked. He tried to escape several times, but discovered the hard way that the guards’ strange blasters stunned him the instant their electric bolts collided with his naked skin. After every attempt to escape he was dragged back to his room. His punishment was always the same, intense tickle torture by every single orderlee in the facility.

He counted down each day to his release from the hellish facility. Every day that passed brought him closer to being free to cum whenever he wanted. 

The phrase ‘boys don’t cum’ ran endlessly through his head, tortured into him each time he was strapped to the X shaped table, each time his cock was teased, and each time he was denied the only thing in the galaxy that he now desired.

Finally, mercifully, the day came when he would be freed. He patiently waited in his cell, his cock crying out to be freed. His three months were over, and he barely survived. The doctor arrived, followed by several people who he hadn’t seen before.

Doctor Vunjall stood in front of his cell bars, turned to address the small crowd. “This patient has been here for three months, and I’d like to show you the progress we’ve made.” She said before turning to Kiran. “On your knees.”

He did as he was asked, desperate to follow every command exactly so that they’d let him go. 

“Good boy. Now Kiran, would you kindly tell these investors if you would like to cum?”

He hesitated, his mind conflicted. He wanted nothing more than to feel relief, to squirt out all his pent up cum. Yet the phrase ‘boys don’t cum’ kept flashing into his mind. He knew that if he ever wanted to get out, he better not disappoint. “N..no ma’am, boys don’t get to cum.”

The crowd of wealthy investors looked impressed, and they praised Dr Vunjall. 

“As you can see, our facility is proven to work. Anyone you deem has wronged you enough to be sent here is genantied to be broken in a matter of months.” The doctor announced.

The crowd applauded, and she took in their praise, obviously proud. She led them away, only to return a few hours later. “You did very well Kiran.”

“T..thank you…am I free to go yet?” He asked, his cock throbbing.

The doctor folded her arms and showed him the devious grin that he had grown accustomed to. “Ah yes, today is the end of your three month sentence. However, I’ve received a command from the father of your ‘baby mama’.” She said, joyfully dragging out her explanation. “Apparently, he doesn’t think you’ve been rehabilitated as much as he had hopped for. That is why, beginning today, he has extended your sentence here at the facility for five more years.” 

It was like time froze for an instant, allowing Kiran to process what she had just said. Every suppressed frustration that had tortured him over the course of three months reached the surface, and he practically launched himself at her, slamming into the cell bars. “YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!” He screamed, trying to claw at her through the bars. She was standing just out of his reach, evidently expecting his reaction. “YOU EVIL BITCH!! YOU CANT!!”

She merely smiled, and turned away from his padded cell as she walked away. “I look forward to our continued time together.” She said, leaving him screaming behind her.


	2. Awn (Cuckolding, Impregnation, Orgasm Denial, Chastity, Humiliation)

Name: Awn  
Relation: Dorian's Son  
Mother: Floria

Excerpts from the journal of Cag Vullo

The first time I saw the name Awn was shortly after our planet legalized slavery. I was signing the paperwork that made my wife and I into legal slaves. Though we had absolutely no idea who’s property we would become, the choice was an easy one. We could either continue to work ourselves to death while barely managing to get by, or serve a rich master that would provide for us in exchange for labor. We were young, too neive to predict the cruel treatment we’d be subjected to.

We were brought to our new master’s house, which could be more accurately described as a castle. I held Bianca's hand as we were marched up the steps to our new life.

Inside the mansion was like stepping into another world. Like the majority of our planet, we had never seen anything close to the decadence of Awn's manor.

We were escorted by our new master's guards, all female, and all wearing tight bodysuits. They took us to the slaves quarters, of which we'd be the only occupants. There, we were stripped completely naked and locked in collars that barred Awn's symbol. Bianca was clearly very embarrassed, so I tried to put on a brave face.

They then marched us through the mansion towards a destination that was unknown to us. We reached the grand staircase, with a large painting of a man at the top. As we passed it, I read the inscription: Dorian, Beloved Father. 

We reached the end of the upstairs hall, which ended in two massive double doors. The guards pushed it open, revealing what I quickly discerned to be the main bedroom. There, waiting for us, was our new master. He was quite muscular and had black hair, with facial features that clearly marked him as the son of the man in the portrait. He looked to be in his mid thirties, a full decade older than us. 

There we stood, afraid to move as he examined our naked bodies with his intimidating gaze. I was nearly a head shorter than him, lacking his powerful build. He eyed every inch of Bianca's front, enjoying her perky breasts, her flat stomach, her childbearing hips, strong thighs, and hairless pussy. I had to force myself to stand there as he eyed my young wife. He commanded her to turn around, and seemed very pleased at her firm ass.

The embarrassing inspection was far from the worst thing he did on that first day, as next he commanded the guards to shackle my hands behind my back, with a chain connecting the cuffs to a steel ring on the wall, preventing me from moving closer to him. He then brought Bianca forth, forcing her to kneel. I watched in horror as he unfastened his pants, allowing his large cock to be freed. It hung in front of her, easily double the size of mine.

He commanded her to suck, and she looked back at me in fear before he forced her to face his crotch again. I yelled for her to stop, but she opened her mouth and accepted it reluctantly.

I watched as he used my wife's mouth, forcing her to suck his superior dick. I begged him to stop, but it only seemed to egg him on. He finished in her mouth, and I watched as she spit our new master's cum onto the floor, coughing.

Devastated, I was unchained and returned to the slaves quarters with Bianca. The guards locked my tiny dick in a chastity cage, as was Awn's orders. We spent the night there, holding each other for comfort as I tried everything I could to block out what had happened.

Journal skips ahead

After days of him repeatedly using my wife's mouth while forcing me to watch, I didn't think it could get worse. I was very wrong.

He summoned us to his room at the end of the day as usual. The guards shackled me, and removed my chastity cage. After seeing her blow Awn so many times without being allowed to cum, I was deeply ashamed to admit that the sight had started to arouse me.

Unfortunately, he didn't intend on settling for a blowjob this time.

Bianca submissively kneeled in front of him as usual, but he shook his head and eyed me with a  
devious grin. He ordered her on the bed, surprising both of us. I watched as she fearfully climbed the bed, laying on her back. He spread her legs, taking a moment to appreciate the view of her pussy while I pulled at my chains. The guards grabbed my head, strapping a gag to my face. I could no longer plead to him, to bargen. I could only watch.

He climbed between her legs, taking her time to line up his cock while knowing that I could do nothing. With a thrust, his large cock entered my young wife's vagina, making her cry out as I thrashed in my bindings.

Awn ravaged her, pounding her pussy while I screamed into the gag, trying desperately to escape and push him off of her. 

Her cries slowly turned into acceptance, and he looked back at me as he used my girl's pussy. He noticed my involuntarily hardening erection, and began to laugh. He ridiculed me at the fact that I could become so hard while watching another man fuck my wife. I could only make muffled yells into the gag, ashamed that his words only increased my lust.

When he finished, he shot thick jets of cum all over Bianca's abs and chest, much thicker than I had ever been able to produce.

I was returned alone to the slaves quarters, as she would now be spending the night in Awn's room.

Journal skips ahead

Each time I watched them have sex, my arousal grew. I could no longer deny that some part of me enjoyed the humiliation of being chucked. My balled ached, yearning to be allowed to cum. I was kept in constant chastity, only being allowed out when I watched them fuck. It could only be described as utter torture, and a growing piece of me loved it.

Journal skips ahead

The worst night, or rather best, started normally. I was chained in my usual spot, gagged. However, instead of getting on the bed,, Bianca stood in front of me, with Awn behind her.

His grin was far more devious than normal, as he revealed his intentions, wrapping his arm around her to put his strong hand on her abs.

This night, he wasn't going to pull out. Awn carefully explained that this session was going to end one way: with Bianca pregnant.

My cock felt like it would burst at this reveal, nearly able to orgasm without touching it. A superior man was going to knock up my beautiful young wife, and I could do nothing to stop him.

He tossed her onto the bed, wasting no time as he entered her. They fucked wildly, like animals. Awn tossed insult after insult at me, explaining that my useless little cock probably couldn't get her pregnant anyways. Yelling me that my girl would bare his superior children, instead of mine.

Bianca had long since accepted her position, as now she only begged for his cum. She wanted to have his baby, and he knew it.

I pulled at my binding, wanting desperately to be able to touch my cock, to release my weak sperm. I squirmed, consumed by lust as he pounded away.

When he finally organized, he howled with pleasure, filling my wife's womb with his seed. She wrapped her legs around him, accepting all of it as her pussy was filled.

I screamed into the gag with frustration, overwhelmingly horny as I watched another man steal my breeding rights.

Journal skips ahead

With Bianca now halfway through her pregnancy, they find every chance they can get to humiliate me. They never stop reminding me how the baby inside my wife isn't mine, always forcing me to watch as he caresses her growing belly.

Despite being unable to even remember when my last orgasm was, I'm still consumed with the urge to cum. Master Awn always enjoys explaining that ill never be permitted to experience an orgasm ever again, since my little cucky cock doesn't deserve to feel pleasure.

He takes great satisfaction at explaining to me that my bloodline is over, that my inferior genes aren't allowed to be passed on. He tells me that my kids would have been weak anyways, so I should be glad that Bianca will give birth to his children instead.

Their words never fail to drive me crazy with arousal.

Journal skips ahead

Master Awn and Bianca confirmed their third pregnancy today, which was the result of the previous night.

I've grown to enjoy raising their two children, taking deep satisfaction at knowing they aren't mine. My cuck sperm will never get a girl pregnant.

I eagerly await for the birth, as I'll be allowed to take care of another baby from a superior man. I hope they have many, many more.


End file.
